The Incredibly Amusing Incident
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: SM/Yugioh/Winx crossver, side story to Wings Of A Moon Princess. Take a glimpse at one of the many pranks Mina and Marik played on the Winx, set before the time they prank called Bloom with the Jack Black Soundboard. I don't own Sailor Moon, Yugioh, Winx Club or any other references i may make. inspired by a smosh video.


**Hey guys, for everyone following Wings of a Moon Princess, i'm sorry but it's going to be a while before the next chapter's up. But i thought i'd release this as a side story in the meantime :) It's set between chapter 20 and chapter 21, i hope you enjoy the show!**

"I am so frustrated right now." Mina sat in her seat grumpily, staring ahead at the wall in front of her.

"Why?" Marik asked, sitting down next to her.

Mina sighed. "I can't believe i had to leave Serena with those fairies. What if they try to imprison her or perform experiments on her or something?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine!" Marik squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile. "After everything you've faced, they're harmless! If anything, she'd be the one beating them up!"

"She wouldn't do that, sometimes that girl is too nice for her own good!" Mina remarked. "So what do we do, just sit on the sidelines and do nothing?"

Marik grinned wickedly. "Well i never said anything about doing nothing! Who's to say we can't have a little fun of our own?"

Mina sat up excitedly. "Now you're talking!" She had already showed him all the things she had bought on their day out. "So how are we gonna mess with them?"

Marik looked thoughtful. "Did you find out about anything useful that day you spent with them?"

"OMA!" Mina squealed as she suddenly had a burst of inspiration so bright it made the lightbulb above her head light up. "How could i forget? I already planted a little something before i left!"

 **flashback**

 _Mina is stuck at a table in the noisy Magix club with all the winx and their boyfriends while Serena has gone to deal with Stormy._

 _Bloom: So that_ _'_ _s how i didn_ _'_ _t need to save anyone to get my Enchantix!_

 _Mina: Yawn_

 _Bloom: What was that?_ _  
_

 _Mina: (hastily holds up her hands) Nothing!_

 _Stella: So Mina! What did you and Serena get while me and Bloom were on the second floor of Whizz Rocky?_

 _Mina: (tone of fake innocence) Well i was looking at potions earlier and i bought a few things! I thought they were perfumes but they don_ _'_ _t seem to smell that much, do any of you know what this is?_

 _She takes out a small vial full of clear liquid._

 _Stella: Aw such a shame you wasted your money! That_ _'_ _s no perfume!_

 _Mina (acting sad): Oh noo! Well what is it then?_

 _Musa: Oh that_ _'_ _s a wordpotion!_

 _Mina: A wordpotion?_

 _Musa: Yeah if you made someone drink that it would make them say a certain word whenever something happens!_ _  
_

 _Mina: Good to know_ _…_

 **end flashback**

"And then i spiked all their drinks when they were dancing." She finished.

"That's something we could use!" Marik exclaimed excitedly. "But won't they realise it was us if they knew you had the potion?"

"I don't think so," Mina waved it off. "As soon as i'd finish talking Layla found out her boyfriend was being stalked by the men in black and they all discovered he was actually the guy her parents picked out for her or something, to be honest i wasn't really paying attention. Besides, i used a quick memory spell Serena taught me to erase everything i said about it!" She made a V for Victory.

Marik grabbed her hands with wide eyes. "You're a genius!"

"Really? You think so?" Mina asked softly, her eyes glazing over. She silently willed herself to say what she thought of him but found that she just couldn't do it.

"So what is it gonna do to them?"

 _"Damnit!"_ She inwardly cursed, moment was over. "Well," She straightened her posture, flipping back a long strand of golden hair. "Now they're gonna say a certain word whenever they feel pain!"

"Nice!" Marik was starting to see how this could be one of their greatest pranks of all time. "Are you going to tell me what the word is?"

At this Mina started giggling like a hyper six year old.

"What is it?" Marik rounded in on her with a knowing smile, something told him it was going to be hilarious.

"B… bal…" Mina choked out, trying and failing to say the word. "Whisper it," Marik edged a little closer so she could say it in his ear.

"…Balls!" Mina finally spluttered. As soon as he heard the word Marik couldn't stop himself catching her giggles and they both dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"It's funny 'cause now they're gonna say Balls every time they get hit!" Mina wiped her eyes when they had finally calmed down. "Now, how to make them feel pain?"

Marik looked at the Millennium Rod in his hands. "I think i have an idea…"

000

Meanwhile at Alfea the winx were sitting in a circle on the green. Little did they know that a tiny black probe was attached to one of the trees, pointing its camera lens at them.

"Ok girls we need a plan on how we're going to beat Baltor!" She announced. "So far we know that he has a lot of different spells but at least he doesn't have the- BALLS!"

All the winx jumped as she suddenly punched herself in the face.

"…Bloom? Are you ok?" Stella asked with wide eyes.

The fire fairy shook her head, a little dazed by what had just happened. "I'm fine! I don't know what just happened, i felt like i just lost control of my-BALLS!" She slapped herself across the other side of her face.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse," Flora started to get up with a look of concern.

Bloom held up a hand. "No Flora, i'm ok now. It's more important to talk about- BALLS!"

"Bloom!" The winx exclaimed as the redhead began repeatedly hitting herself back and forth, yelling "BALLS!" At the top of her voice everytime.

"BALLS! BALLS! BALLS!"

Without warning Bloom suddenly leapt into the air and proceeded to do a series of incredibly jerky dance moves, flapping her arms like a chicken.

000

From the safety of their headquarters Mina and Marik were doubled up laughing as they watched the show from Mina's laptop screen.

"I had no idea this would be so amazing!" Mina howled. "Stop hitting yourself Bloom! Stop hitting yourself!" She pointed maniacally at the image of the redhead who was currently partaking in the dance of the chicken.

"This totally makes up for the missed opportunity with that teacher!" Marik exclaimed, keeping a steady hold on the Millenium Rod. He had wanted to use the dance of the chicken then but had sadly not enough time.

"Dance of the chicken! Dance of the chicken!" Mina was clapping her hands enthusiastically. Marik looked at her with a thoughtful smile, it made him very happy that she loved his ideas. Sometimes not even his friends liked the crazy plans he came up with but Mina always seemed up it, no matter how silly it was. Together they had been able to make a lot of great memories.

"How about we try another one!" He suggested. Mina blinked. "While the orange one still does the dance of the chicken!" He added.

"OK!" Mina beamed, her big blue eyes round and filled with little sparkling stars.

"Here we go," He focused the Millenium Rod, the eye of Wadjet glowing brightly.

000

The winx were still trying to discover an answer for the strange spell over their leader.

"Were you concentrating in magical battle defence?" Tecna enquired. "Maybe someone accidentally hit you with-BALLS!" Her sentence was abruptly cut off as Stella reached out and yanked the longer side of her pink hair.

"Oh Tecna i'm so sorry!" The Solarian instantly apologised frantically. "I didn't mean to pull your-BALLS!" She grabbed a fistful of her own hair and gave it a tug.

"Aaaghh! My-BALLS!-will be ruined!" She shrieked, both of her hands tangled in either sides of her hair.

000

"Ha! That'll teach her to steal my style!" Mina exclaimed in a superior manner. "Take that not-me!"

000

By now all the winx were freaking out.

"Maybe Baltor spelled you from last BALLS!" Musa had started to say but had ended up tripping over her feet.

"Don't worry girls, i'll go get help!" Flora reassured them, before running off in the direction of the main entrance.

"Wait what if it was Sailor Moon? She's got-BALLS!" Layla had ended up doing half splits.

000

"True dat." Mina nodded with a grin.

Marik couldn't help raising an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

 **flashback**

 _Serena and Mina are in Serena_ _'_ _s room playing pokemon on their DSs._

 _Mina: Aw yaya this league challenge is gonna be sooo awesome!_

 _Serena: Mina are you sure you wanna do the Nuzlocke challenge?_

 _Mina: Duh! That way it_ _'_ _ll be like real life! Besides all my pokemon are gonna be so super strong they_ _'_ _ll beat all my rivals!_

A few moments later

 _Serena and a sniffling Mina stand in the pixellated pokemon world next to a gravestone that reads_ _"_ _R.I.P Geodude. He died._ _"_

 _Serena: (produces a pokeball) Mina, i caught a spare Geodude a while back, you can have it if you want._

 _Mina: (shakes her head) No, he wouldn_ _'_ _t have wanted that. (She places her Geodude_ _'_ _s poke ball by the gravestone) There, you_ _'_ _re free now buddy._

end flashback

"And after that i never played pokemon again." She finished solemnly, her lip starting to quiver. "In that five minutes between catching him and that fight i knew he'd be the best member of my team!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, i need a minute,"

"Mina," Marik wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking the back of her head. The Princess of Venus was glad that he couldn't see her blushing heavily as she welcomed the gesture.

Eventually they separated and Marik put both his hands on Mina's shoulders. "We'll get them back together Mina, for the Geodude!"

"For the Geodude!" Mina echoed, not caring who he meant.

"Now you know what'll make you feel better?" Marik put his arm around her before holding up the Millenium rod. "More pranking the fairies!"

Mina instantly sat up with a smile. "FRIG YEAH!"

 **One hour and a half later**

Mina and Marik had had a lot of fun trolling their unsuspecting puppets. A most amusing highlight had been making Bloom grab a twig from a tree and start hitting herself over the head with it, shouting "BALLS!" Each time. Mina was also pretty sure that Stella would never have been able to do that impressive cartwheel in mid air on her own. Marik knew for a fact that all five would never have been able to pull off a rendition of gangnam style if they had organised it themselves.

Layla got up angrily. "Ok someone's messing with us! Let's go get them!" She prepared to transform.

"No you won't." Marik swiftly pointed the Millenium Rod at her picture on the screen.

"WINX EN-BALLS!" She appeared to trip over her feet and landed flat on her face.

000

"Bwahaha! This never gets old!" Mina exclaimed.

Marik looked at the video before turning to Mina. "You know this is getting a bit boring now, we can always come back to it later! Want to go out for a drink?"

"Sure! I would love to go out with you!" Mina replied happily. _"_ _Whaaa?_ _"_ Her mind froze as she processed the phrasing of her sentence.

" _Nooo! Well done mouth! He knows! He knows!_ _"_ She started to panic inwardly, while still aware that her face was feeling warmer.

"Ok, shall we go?" Marik's answer snapped her back to the present as she hastily nodded and ran to get her jacket.

"Yes! Let's go!" She joined him with a smile as they left the room hand in hand.

000

By the time Flora had finally been able to get Griselda to the clearing they found the five fairies lying on the ground looking very dazed and confused.

"…What just happened?" Bloom asked with a bewildered expression.

000

From the window Luna had observed the whole thing. She took her paws off the windowsill and padded over to Serena, who was meditating cross-legged on the floor air-nomad style with the Lunarian book open in front of her.

"Well that was one of the strangest things i've seen since we got here." The cat remarked, blinking.

Serena opened one eye. "What's been going on out there?" It had been rather difficult to get into the aura zone when people had been randomly shouting "Balls!" in her earshot.

"I don't know but those girls don't quite seem to be the fierce fighters they claim to be!" Luna shook her head.


End file.
